


What the-

by Aleyna_Andrews



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Pietro Lives, Reader has superpowers, Sam Wilson annoying Steve is adorable, Super Soldier Serum, Supersoldier!Reader, bucky is an avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleyna_Andrews/pseuds/Aleyna_Andrews
Summary: A hidden super soldier with much more than what she leads onto and a Captain, who has completely fallen for her.Watch out Steve, you only have one heart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. You’ll die trying to figure me out.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a boring day as you, a hidden super soldier go on a run when you stumble upon the infamous Captain and decide to make him taste his own medicine.  
> -OR-  
> The day Steve Rogers falls a little bit in love with you.

_Another day._

You thought as you put on your shoes and closed the door to your very modest, two bedroom apartment. Just as you took the stairs, you heard your old neighbor’s dog as you did everyday. As you stepped outside your building’s lobby, you spotted the newspaper man and the building manager, as usual.

_Another. Boring. Day._

You were an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for as long as you could remember. It’s not anyone’s choice to be Nick Fury’s goddaughter after all. He was the man that was there with you every step of the way. Always caring for you since the accident.

The Accident.

You were 15 when your parents passed away and being S.H.I.E.L.D agents, were very close to Nick. Since their untimely demise, Nick Fury was the one to take care of you willingly and happily. You were his angel and he was your _Uncle Furious._ Even thought he protected you from the lurking dangers of the outside world, he couldn’t save you from HYDRA. His life’s biggest regret. You were taken when you were 17, experimented in the worst way possible, in the hopes to make a copy of The Winter Soldier. You were in HYDRA custody for 7 months until you were saved by Agent Phil ‘Philly’ Coulson and Agent Maria ‘Mimi’ Hill, your now best friends. It was tough to restabilise from the utter torture that was HYDRA but you managed it.(Obviously not without the support of Fury, Maria and Phil) 

But hey, you were a super soldier. 

Kept away under the wraps, you were a super soldier with elemental control. You would often go on missions with fellow agents, with your identity hidden for your safety. So by day, you were Y/N Y/L/N, mission strategist for S.H.E.I.L.D. but by.... well..... later that day, you were ‘ **Aura** ’ , the S.H.I.E.L.D urban myth. The superwoman and person every woman in the organisation wanted to be. Come on, you were like in the same league as Supergirl or Wonder Woman ~~but having to hide your true self from everyone like Clark Kent.~~

As you reached the park, jogging away like no ones business in your awesome yoga pants and sports jacket, you felt a zip of air past you, screaming ‘On your left’.

_What the-_

All you saw was a flash of blond hair with a highly toned back running past you...... With The Falcon cursing behind it as he chased it, overtaking you.

You stopped and realised that the blonde was none other than Steven Grant Rogers. The man, the myth, the legend. 

_Okay, this guy flexes way too hard._

You hadn’t met the Avengers officially because Fury thought it was safer that way. You never wanted to be involved with them anyways. A group that could cause more complications in your life? No. Thanks.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to give this man a taste of his own medicine.

You changed your song to ‘Boss Bitch by Doja Cat’ and started jogging while increasing your speed until you caught up with The Falcon and The Soldier when you saw him take over Sam again. You ran your fullest speed and....

“On YOUR left, beef jerky” You said as you zoomed past him and continued jogging, your ponytail swinging from side to side as you kept running out of the super soldier’s sight.

_What the-_

Steve stopped to see who the hell dished his face in the dirt by overtaking him. Overtaking a super soldier!?

Sam stopped too and couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Aw man, can I marry that woman?” Sam said while catching his breath from the laughing. (and the running of course)

Steve could say but nothing to him as he kept staring down the path you just ran. 

“Come on Beef Jerky, let's go back. She has successfully managed to break you. I just wish I get to meet this woman again to congratulate her.” Sam said.

Steve, knowing that he will never be able to live down that name, followed Sam back to the tower, hoping he could too meet you again as he unknowingly, fell a little bit in love with you that day. 

As fate has it, they’ll meet very soon and fall completely in love indeed.


	2. 2 Hearts are better than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds himself thinking about the incident for way too long so you decided to strut your way into his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same rules, the lines in italics are thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy x

The incident in the park happened a week ago and Steve still couldn’t get you out of his head. Your hair playing with the wind, your hips swaying away with you turning your head to give him a shit-eating grin that he could stare at forever. This was new for Steve. He never felt any of this for anyone, maybe not even Peggy and that scared him. A lot.

_You know what, I’m being stupid. Let’s just go for the meeting to meet the strategist and not think about ‘The Girl’._

_———————————————————————————————_

Meanwhile, in your cozy home, you were going through an email sent by Fury about the recent mission you spent months planning. It was to take down a large and extremely important HYDRA base and you spent almost all your time making sure it would be perfect for the S.H.I.E.L.D agents you would be leading into the field. You basically felt like El Professor from Money Heist. 

As you were drinking your coffee and reading the email, on your well deserved and frankly, forced break (you hadn’t used your vacation days being a workaholic and Fury was down your throat) you read...

_What the-_

_———————————————————————————————_

“Wow, this mission is very well planned out.” Bucky remarked, going through the final pages of the file.

“Well, what can I say, Agent (Y/L/N) is a great strategist.” Fury said, somewhat proudly, throwing others off track.

“Huh, is this a way of Fury telling us that he is having a stroke? You didn’t take credit for this entire thing? Is she your **someone something,** Fury?” Tony joked, earning a dangerous glare from Fury.

“Ew, Tony, she’s half his age.” Natasha piped in.

“I’m not that old, Romanoff.” Fury argued.

“Whatever you say Fury, (Y/N) is an amazing agent. She’s been with me and Clint for so many missions, I’ve lost count.” 

Steve just sat there, looking at the latest plans of another mission, with him in the conference room and his mind in a park last week when Sam asked, “Where you at, Beef Jerky?”

Steve just rolled his eyes at the nickname and focused (or at least tried to) at the plans when the doors to the room were shoved open and in came a angry woman with (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair which almost looked familiar.

_What the-_

_The woman from the park. Wait, am I hallucinating?_

“Yo, isn’t she the girl from the park?” Sam whispered to him, breaking his thoughts to which Steve could just nod.

_Okay, that’s good, I’m not hallucinating._

You slammed your copy of the plans on the table, in front of Nick with your back facing the Avengers. You were so annoyed that you didn’t really care who all were in the room being held hostage by Fury’s large ego. 

“Agent, weren’t you given a leave, today? I made sure you-“

“Fury, I love kids, okay? I mean, I’ve babysat Clint and Laura’s kids many times and they love their aunt.” You cut him off, him not understanding where you were going with it.

“But I’m not a professional nanny so I don’t really think that I can handle the Avengers man-children ON THE FIELD! What the hell was this email? This mission was supposed to be for S.H.I.E.L.D agents specifically! What is this!?” You bellowed.

“Well, we thought that this was such an important mission that the Avengers could be better than S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.” said Fury. “And maybe you could be introduced to them and-“

“We? You and who, you and your army of minions? Fucking split personality. And no, thanks. I don’t want to work with the Mortley Crew. I’m not leading a group with a bunch of egotistical assholes or pushovers that just know how to fight with each other. The only two people I like in the band is Nat or Birdboy.”

“Oh obviously, hon.” whispered Natasha while Clint was beaming with pride.

“Welp, she’s not boning Fury for sure. He can’t handle such a firecracker.” Tony muttered under his breath gained a sigh from Bucky and Bruce and a bunch of ‘ews’ from Clint and Wanda.

_Yeah, she’s quite something._

All Steve could do was look at her as she proceeded to chew of the Director’s head, a feat no one but Maria Hill could achieve.

Fury, all riled up asked, “Why do you not like the Avengers? What’s the problem you have with them?”

“Excuse me? Okay, let’s see. I will have to work with Captain Popsicle, Frosty the metal hand, Flappy Bird, Goldilocks with a Hammer, The world’s costliest red trash can, Green Book, Silver Flash and an android! I mean, yeah, if the constitution allowed it, I would vote Wanda Maximoff for President but the others? If you really wanted to annoy me, why not lock me in a room full of apes jacked up on drugs instead?” You puffed out. 

You worked so hard for months together to get it perfect and thinking of the plan fall apart just because of the overhyped Avengers made you see red.

“You know what, (Y/N). Turn around.”Fury said randomly.

“What, why?”

“Just turn!” said Fury as he spun you around where you saw the Avengers just sitting there, staring you down while you just stood there with doe eyes.

_What the-_

“So, me and Clint are your favourite, huh?” Natasha smirked.

“Come on, flappy bird? Just because my wings are red doesn’t mean I can be compared to a video game, park girl.”

“My marks are NOT trash cans. They are perfect models of-“

“Tony, stop.” Bruce whined.

“Why did you say android with such annoyance? I don’t understand human emotions very well. Am I missing something?”

“I can be a great president though.”

“Okay, the Flash is stupid. They just copied me and made him red to make it less obvious.”

“I do not know who Goldilocks is but he has a hammer you say?”

You just stood there looking at the ‘World’s mightiest heroes’ bickering with each other when you locked your eyes with blue, piercing, attracting ones of the Captain who gave you a small, sorry smile which you responded with a nod back.

You couldn’t take it any longer so you slammed your hands on the table for the second time that day (which you don’t do very often because you were a patient person) which seemingly made everyone stop still.

“SHUT UP! Ugh, this is why I don’t wanna work with you guys. You all bicker for literally nothing!” You yelled.

“Nat, stop gloating. Sam, call me that again and you’ll find those wings of yours in irreparable shape. Stark, buddy, I don’t have the time to stroke your inflated ego. Vision, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it with annoyance. Pietro, the Flash comics were written before you even got your powers and Thor, Goldilocks is a kid who got lost in a forest. Really, Nicholas Furious? You want me to go on a crucial mission with the kids from ‘Yours, Ours and Mine?’”

Tony, wanting to jib in, said, “Come on, we aren’t that bad and my ego-“

“Stark! Can it?” Fury said, cutting him off. 

“Okay, the mission plans you made say that you need to do a surveillance before you fully attack, right? Why don’t you take a few of them and see how it goes? Maybe then you can decide if you want them to carry out the remaining mission? How bout that?” He suggested.

“I’ll guess I’ll take you on that then.” You said.

“Great, pick who you want.”

Turning to the Avengers, You observed them and said, “Fine, I’ll take Metallic-arm for starters, Captain Crunch with a side of patriotism for main course and for desert, I’ll take the Tin Man whose Dorothy, I will never be. Now, dismissed.”

“Wait, You don’t have the autho-“

“I said DISIMISSED, kids.” You butt in and walked right past where Steve was sitting to get to the door.

“On your left, Captain.” You whispered, audible enough for Steve to hear.

You turned your head, cheeks blushing, to smile at him one last time before you head out of the room.

“Huh, I like her.” Tony said, leaving the room too.

“She’s like a sister to me and Nat, so yeah Tony. That’s about right.” Clint chuckled as he and everyone else followed suit.

Steve, being the only one left, let out a breath he didn’t even know he held. He plopped back into his chair and ran his fingers through his smooth, blonde hair. He was in deep. Like really deep. He felt himself falling deeper into his crush for you, a girl he hasn’t even said a word to. A girl he has met twice.

_Wait, she wanted to go for surveillance with me. Yeah, with Bucky and Tony too but I’m not good at stealth. She smiled at me too. Was she blushing? She may like_ _me back, right? Right?_

Right. She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I’ll try my best to finish this story by next week so stick around!
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments for the last chapter ❤️
> 
> Take care and wear a mask!  
> ~Aleyna💕

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is my first AO3 fic and I’m so nervous as to how people might like it.  
> Let me know if you guys want this to be a series as I already have a great plot in mind.  
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment!  
> Hope y’all liked it. 
> 
> ~Aleyna💕


End file.
